When Did It Happen?
by BernieR
Summary: What would happen if Conner and Buffy DID meet, and how would she react to knowing that her one true love, has a son?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! As promised, here is the first chapter of a fan fic I wrote a few years back. Please be kind and keep in mind that, at the time, this was my very first Buffy fan fic. I wrote it and it takes place during the final season of Buffy. I know the chapters are short, but I still love the little story line here, of Buffy finding out about Conner._**

**_I hope it at least amuses you all, lol!_**

**_BTW, reviews make me fell like joining Xander in the snoopy dance!_**

_**I do NOT own the characters of Buffy, just the very talented Joss Whedon does.**_

* * *

The sun sets on the outskirts of Sunnydale. A dark figure is seen walking with a slight limp towards the small town. He has with him, a tattered small black backpack that is slung over his shoulder. Its contents, the only few items he owns: a shirt, a pair of pants, a small bottle of holy water, and a wooden stake. He was running away, leaving behind all the aspects of his old life. Leaving behind the people he knew, the woman he loved, and most of all, his father, a man he never could truly relate to.

An hour has passed now, and he is in the middle of town now. He walks alone down the street and sees a cemetery just ahead. As he nears, he notices a young woman with short brown hair, sitting on top of one of the old headstones. She shudders and clutches tightly to her coat as a cool breeze begins to blow. Suddenly, he sees a bush move near her, but because of the breeze, it appears the woman does not notice. He begins to dig in his bag for the stake, as he ran quietly towards her. Suddenly, a person with a disfigured face leaps out from behind the bush, and lunges at the poor girl, and knocking her off her perch. The tombstone now blocks her, and he cannot see her. He quickly gets to her as she stands up and dusts herself off. She has a stake in her right hand.

She turns to him as he walks around and notices a pile of dust where the attacker once was. She is ready to attack. "Who are you?!" she questions in a threatening tone. He does not answer instead he looks her over. "Well, that question wasn't supposed to be tough, shall we try an easier one?" she questions.

"You know how to kill them?" he finally asks in astonishment.

"Who, him?" She points toward the dust. "He, uhh, ran off." She hides the stake behind her back.

"You staked him. Does EVERYONE know how to kill them here?"

"Excuse me?"

"The vampires," he says as he points toward the dust.

"Yeah. Wait, do you?"

He nodded. "My fath…a man I once knew, taught me how. A vampire had killed his entire family. How is it you know how to kill them?"

"Ever hear of the slayer?" He shook his head no. "I'm her, the chosen one. The tale goes that in each generation, one of us is born. Our duty is to kill the vamps, but I kill demons too, it's my life." He nodded his head once again, but his face still showed uncertainty. "I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers," She said as she put away her stake. "And you are?"

He hesitated. "Conner."

"What, no last name?" He shook his head. "Well, 'Conner,' If I were you I'd get home. This place is dangerous. Especially now."

"I don't have one," he said firmly. She turned to look at him. "Not anymore at least. I left. Had to, living there wasn't were I belonged."

She thought for a moment, and then she sighed. "Follow me, you can stay the night, and get some rest."

"But, I…"

"Come on, before I change my mind." He put away his stake, and began to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy and Conner walked up to the door, and she opened it. Conner reluctantly walked in.

"Guys, I'm back!" she shouted, once she closed the door behind them.

"Well?" A man asked, once he walked into the living room, where Conner and Buffy now were. He had dark hair, and was a bit taller than Buffy. He looked at Conner suspiciously.

"It's really quiet out there. I only staked one vamp. The First has got to be planning something. It's not like it to be THIS quiet." She noticed him eyeing Conner." "Xander, this is Conner. Conner, this is Xander. He's staying the night." Xander looked puzzlingly at both of them. "You have a new roommate."

Xander puller her aside, "Uhh, is that a good idea Buff? I mean we don't know this guy. He could be working with the first."

"I know," she said while nodding in agreement. "But he's not evil."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm not really sure, I just have this strange feeling, like I know him."

"If you say so Buff."

"If she says what?" a young woman asked as she too walked into the room. She was Buffy's height and had the same hair color; only hers was a bit longer. "If she says what?" she repeated her question.

"Nothing Dawnie," replied Buffy.

"You know if it's about demons, you can tell me. I've dealt with them before." Finally, she noticed Conner, whom was now standing there uneasily. She looked at him, and seemed to be intrigued. "Who's he?" she asked curiously.

"Conner, this is my sister, Dawn. Dawn, this is Conner."

Dawn walked around Buffy, towards him and shook his hand. "You here to help us?"

"Easy there Dawn, he's JUST staying the night," Xander said in a half joking tone.

Dawn blushed, "I'm just curious."

"Actually, you have a point there. We may be able to use him," Buffy said.

"Uhh, Hi, remember me? I'm right here in the room, mind telling me what you are referring to?" Conner asked confusingly.

Buffy turned to him. "You fight demons right? Not just vamps?"

"Yeah, so…?

"Well, we could really use your help. You see there's this evil thing here in Sunnydale, The FIRST evil to be exact. It wants to destroy anything and everything in its path. It has already gotten the other slayers, and their watchers. Now it's up to us."

"Wait, there's more of you? I thought you said…"

"The others are only in training. They don't know much, yet, about being a slayer. I need to protect them, they're innocent," Buffy replied firmly. Conner nodded in understanding.

"Buffy!" a woman's voice shouted from the other room. The woman ran in the room. "Something, or rather someone is coming."

"Dawn, get the others, get them weapons, and…"

The woman interrupted. "No, not, that's not what I mean."

"Thanks for the scare Will," Xander said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well, something called 'The Destroyer' is headed toward Sunnydale."

"How do you know?"

"I was trying this locator spell to try and see if I can find where the First is right now, and…"

Xander walked over to her. "You ok? No spell problems? You hurt?"

"No, Xander, I'm fine," she said calmingly. "I saw all these red dots, which mean it's evil, all over town, and I also saw blue dots, which are us, meaning good. But another dot showed up, it was green and labeled 'The Destroyer.'"

"Labeled?" Dawn asked. "What do you mean?"

"Think of the Marauder's Map in Harry Potter." Dawn nodded. "What's weird is, for one, they're never labeled, and two, in the amount of times I have done that spell, I've never seen green dots."

"Do you know if green, means it's evil? Like it's working for the First?" Xander asked.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, I've never seen green dots before." Just then Willow noticed an uneasy Conner.

Buffy sighed, "I swear, we need to get everyone in here at once." The she yelled so everyone in the house could hear her, "This is Conner! He fights demons!" Suddenly, at the word 'he', a sound of trampling feet could be heard, coming down the stairs. Conner turned his head to see 13 young women crowding on the stairs to get a look at him. "Conner, those would be the potentials, and this here is Willow. You may meet Giles and Anya tomorrow, depending on how their trip to London goes."

"What's with all the bloody shouting?!" a man asked as he came into the room. He was Conner's height, and had bleached blond hair. "It's bad enough I still get these bloody headaches every once in awhile, from the chip I had in my head." Conner noticed him, and quickly took out his stake, and began to charge towards the new guy. But Buffy was too quick for him. She blocked Spike and knocked the stake out of Conner's hand.

"He's a vampire," he protested.

"One with a soul, he's ok," she replied.

"It's an act. I've seen it before," he said angrily.

Buffy relaxed her stance. "You know Angel?"

Willow and Xander looked between Buffy and Conner. "Unfortunately," Conner stated. "He said he had a soul, I don't believe him."

"But you didn't kill him, right?" Willow asked before Buffy could.

"No, but I should have." He picked up his stake, and placed it back into his bag. "Where do I sleep?"

"Uhh, Xander, why don't you show him," Buffy said in bewilderment. Xander nodded and motioned for Conner to follow.

Once they were out of the room, and the other potentials were back upstairs, Willow asked, "You gonna' call Angel?"

Buffy nodded. "I want to find as much info on him as possible."

"Ohh, if you tell me his last name, I can google him."

"He doesn't have one."

"Ohh. Wait! Angel! Why didn't we think of it before? You could ask Angel to come down here to help us."

Buffy shook her head. "I thought of that already, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, you've seen the news. He's got his own problems in LA with the sun being blacked out. And the other is the First."

Dawn piped in, "But that's what we need him for, right?"

"It's not that simple. You saw what it did to Spike, how it controlled him. It's also controlled Angel before. If it weren't for that freak snowstorm, a few years back, he would have died. I don't want to risk him dying."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to rise over the small town. A black car with blacked out windows drives toward the Summer's house. Inside is a man, in search of answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy walked into the kitchen to see Xander sitting at the counter, with a cup of coffee. He looked up. "Morning," he greeted with a smile.

"Morning how'd you two sleep?"

"I slept fine, Conner, on the other hand, is still asleep. At least he was when I came down here." Buffy nodded. "Willow told me you were going to call Angel last night. What'd he say?"

"Not much."

"But he definitely knows Conner?"

"Yeah, but he didn't give me much info about him. He's coming down here, though."

Xander looked puzzled, "I thought you told Willow that you didn't want to risk him being here, with the First and all."

"Yeah, well, I tried to explain that to him, but he still insisted on coming down." Just then a knock came at the door. Buffy and Xander looked at each other, and then went to the front door. Buffy opened it, and in ran a man under a blanket, with smoke coming from under it. "Xander, help me get the curtains!" With that, they quickly ran around downstairs, and closed them all. Buffy walked over to the man and removed the blanket from over his head. "Angel, why didn't you wait until tonight?"

The man looked up. "I didn't want him to leave before I could get here. He IS still here, right?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Xander piped in.

"What's all the commotion?" Willow asked as she walked into the hallway. "Angel?" He nodded.

"So Ange," Xander said. "What's up?"

"Ange?" Angel asked bewildered.

"Hey, I'm just trying out some potential nicknames."

Everyone just rolled his or her eyes. "Well, XAND, I'm here to get Conner."

"How do you know him anyway?" asked Willow.

"He, uhh, well…" he started. Could he tell them the truth? How would Buffy react?"

"What's he doing here?!" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Conner," Angel said once he looked up to see him standing there.

"You called him, didn't you?" Conner asked threateningly.

Buffy simply nodded. "I had to know who you were if I was going to let you stay here."

Conner got angry, "I cannot believe you called my father!" With that, he stormed down the stairs, past Angel, and out the front door. Because it was still daylight out, Angel had to step aside to avoid the light hitting him. Once the door closed behind him, Angel straightened himself up, and looked at the others to see them all staring at him now.

Buffy was the first one to say anything. The exact question on everyone's minds. "Son?"

Angel smiled nervously. "Did I mention he's my son? Cause I thought I mentioned that he's my son." He laughed nervously, and looked at Buffy to see her reaction.

"Can that happen?" Xander asked.

"No, it can't," Buffy answered before Angel could. She had a look of confusion. "Is he a vampire?"

Angel shook his head. "No, he's not. He's human."

"Uhh, Xander, why don't we go get breakfast started and get the girls up," Willow suggested.

"But I want to hear how it happened," he protested.

Willow grabbed his arm, and dragged him in the direction of the kitchen. "Maybe we should have a little talk about the birds and the bees."

"What if it's two birds?" he asked jokingly, as they exited the room.

"You have a son," Buffy stated matter-of-factly. Angel nodded. "How did that happen?" She followed him as he walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well, normally, a man and a woman…"

"Angel stop, you know very well what I mean."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood, and avoid the inevitable."

"Listen," she said. "I'm not angry. It's not like we were still together. We broke up along time ago, remember?" He nodded. "I'm just trying to figure out HOW this happened. Traditionally, if I'm not mistaken, vampires aren't supposed to have children."

"It's a really long story."

"I got time. Well, not all the time in the world, seeing as the First wants us all dead, but never the less, I have time."

Angel sighed. He had to tell her. "I was out of it Buff. I was acting evil, when I wasn't. Then Darla showed up. It was all Wolfram and Hart's doing..." As he spoke, Buffy tried to soak it all in.

"…then Darla staked herself, and there was Conner. Lying there on the ground, covered in her dust, and the falling rain."

"How is it Conner looks, well, older?"

Angel proceeded to explain how a man named Holtz took him from him, because as Angelus, he had killed his whole family.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all!_**

**_I just wanna thank you all so much for reading this fan fic! And a big shout out to my reviewers CF2, Touch of the Wind, J for Jenny, kissdoogie, and Krysstinia, you are all so awsome for your such kind words._**

**_As I've said before, this was the first Buffy fan fic I have ever written, and if your following my other fan fic Misunderstood Perceptions, than you can probably tell, I've come a long way, at least I think so, lol! My chapters are longer and more detailed now than they were when I wrote this._**

**_Also, for those following Misunderstood Perceptions, you'll notice I haven't updated this weeks chapter yet, I got a little bit of a brain fart and won't be able to post it till prob tomorrow (Sunday) afternoon. I know what I want to have happen in the chapter, I basicly have a timeline of events planned for the next few chapters, it's just the actual getting it out of my brain and through my fingers to the keys. I'm nearly there though, so if I get sudden inspiration, and can't wait, don't be surprised if it gets posted a little sooner than that. I'm still working on it now, but I wanted to stop for a moment to upload these two chapters of this story, in hopes that it the little side task will help me out, lol!_**

**_Ok, with that said, I'll shut up now and let you guys get to reading this fic._**

**_Thanks bunches guys!_**

**_P.S. Reviews make me sing about bunnies with Anya!_**

_**I do NOT own the characters of Buffy, just the very talented Joss Whedon does.**_

* * *

Buffy walked into the dining room, where Angel was now seated. She was carrying two mugs, one with coffee for her, and the other with warm pig's blood for Angel. "Here," she said as she handed it to him.

He took it. "Thanks, but you didn't have to go get…"

"I didn't," she interrupted. "We already had some here."

He hesitated before taking a sip. "It tastes fresh."

Buffy nodded. "It should be."

"Buffy, Spike was wondering if…" Dawn began as she came into the room. She saw Angel's face, and paused.

"Spike?" Angel asked Buffy.

"I'll just excuse myself now, and go. It can wait," Dawn replied. She walked to the front hall, and out the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn stepped out into the faint sunlight. The sun was beginning to set on another day in Sunnydale. She turned to look at the beautiful orange and red sky, and saw a figure sitting on the roof, looking at the sky as well. She walked over to the tree next to the house, and began to climb.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Meanwhile) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spike is here?" Angel asked once again.

Buffy nodded. He gave her a confused look. "I know what you're thinking, and it's ok. He's not evil anymore. IN fact, he has a soul now."

"And you know this how? He tell you?"

"Yes, and…"

"Buffy, back in LA, the guys turned me back into Angelus. As him, I convinced them that this spell they did worked and gave me back my soul when in fact it did not. How do you know he's not doing the same?"

"Because I know him. I can tell." Angel just looked down at his mug. He just didn't understand any of it. "Angel, you question my ability to tell if he has a soul or not, when I was able to tell when you got yours back."

"Buffy, you know me, I mean REALLY know me. And one reason you knew was because we were intimate, and…" he stopped once he noticed that Buffy was now looking at the floor. "Ohh." He looked confused.

"Angel, I…"

"Don't Buffy, You're right. It's not like we were still together. We've both moved on. You've had other relationships, like that Riley character, and I've had another relationship as well."

"Who?" she asked curiously, though deep down inside, she had a weird feeling about who it was.

"Buffy, it…"

"Please, you know about me and Spike, which FYI, we are not together anymore, just tell me."

He hesitated. He knew how she would react. "Cordy."

"Cordelia Chase!" She was shocked. "I'm sorry but, Cordelia Chase?! A person whose mission was to make my life miserable in high school? The Cordelia Chase who tried to steal you from me when we were dating? THAT Cordelia Chase?" He nodded. "Ok, what am I supposed to say about that. I mean…"

"She's changed. She's not the woman she once was, in more ways then one. She…"

"Did you two sleep together?" she interrupted.

"Buffy…"

"Well, you DID say you were Angelus for awhile there. Is that how…? Never mind, forget it. I don't think I want to know." With that, she rose from her chair.

"Listen Buffy, you know me. Why would I do something that stupid, when I already know full well, what would happen."

"Well, you slept with Darla for one."

"We didn't…"

"Angel, you just said you did. Is Conner just a figment of my imagination?"

"I meant me and Cordy didn't. Let me explain." She sat back down. "When I was turned back into Angelus, a Shaman did a spell on me. That's all."

"What about the whole 'moment of happiness' thing?"

Angel sighed, he didn't want to say it, but apparently, he had to. "I did, but in a dream. Under the spell, I was in a dream, and it was with Cordy."

Her jaw just dropped, and she rose again. "I know we're apart, that we're not together anymore, and haven't been for awhile. But, I just need to think about this." He nodded, and she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn stretched out her leg and climbed onto the roof, from the tree. She cautiously walked over to the figure sitting there. "Hi Conner," she said as she sat down next to him.

"If my dad sent you, you can just go back and tell him I don't…"

"Angel's your dad?"

He turned his head to look at her. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"No, and it figures. No one tells me anything around here. They want to protect poor innocent Dawnie."

"You aren't a potential?"

Dawn shook her head. "Yeah right, like THAT would happen. Besides, it's impossible."

"Why?"

"I'm not real." He looked confused. "Some monks created me, I'm a key, or at least I was. I don't open anything anymore." She looked straight ahead at the sunset.

"Yeah, well you try having a father who is best known for killing innocent people. He'll go down in history for that."

"That must be hard," she said and looked back at him. "But try having all your memories of your childhood, be fiction. Everything I remember is all made up; it's fake. At least you HAVE a father." She looked at the roof beneath her.

Conner scooted over a bit, closer to her. "I guess we can relate then. We both were never really supposed to exist. You're a key, and I'm a son of two vicious vampires."

She looked back at him. "Yeah, " she said with a smile. "I guess you're right." She laughed. "You're the only person I've ever talked to, whom I can truly relate to. You know what it's like."

He smiled back at her, and for a moment, they just sat there facing each other; until, slowly, their faces began to near each other's, and they kissed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Meanwhile) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Buffy exited the dinning room, Angel looked down at the blood swirling in his mug. He hated hurting Buffy like that. How was he supposed to know who he'd fall in love with after leaving Sunnydale? Sure, LA was always his home, and he felt he belonged there, but there was always something about this place that seemed to call to him.

He rose from his seat, starting to think of the dream he had. He walked over to the window and looked out. The moon was starting to show, and it was beginning to cast a faint light on the city below. He heard something above him, but further up, on the roof. He set down his mug on the table, and headed to the front door.

Once he was outside, he looked around for any signs of movement. He heard the noise again, and turned his head in its direction. A figure sat crouched on the roof; slowly inching it's way towards two other figures sitting closely together. Angel squinted, were they kissing? Just then, the figure positioned itself to attack. Angel ran over and leaped up onto the roof between them. He took out his stake, from up his sleeve, and staked the now obvious vampire. It turned to dust in a squeal of pain. Conner and Dawn broke their kiss at the sound and turned to look at Angel. It was an extremely awkward moment. Before Angel could say anything, Conner stood up and reached for Dawn's hand. He pulled her along as he headed back towards the tree to climb back down.

"Yep, they were kissing," he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wow, ok, for some reason, I thought I had posted these last chapters already, but I guess not. So very sorry for those awaiting the conclusion. Once again, this fic I wrote a long time ago, one of my first fan fic attempts, so please go easy on me. LOL!**_

**_While getting this fic ready to post, I thought about rewritting, well finetunning it, but I decided against it. Why change something I did awhile back? This will help remind me of how I've grown in my writting overtime, or atleast I'd like to think I have, lol!_**

**_Once again, I do not own Buffy, just the wonderful Joss Whedon does!_**

* * *

Conner continued to help Dawn off the tree. "Come on," he said as he walked towards the street.

"Wait Conner, what's going on?"

He sighed. "My father will try and take you from me."

Dawn just looked shocked. "WHAT?" she asked with a small laugh.

He turned to face her. He looked back at the roof to see Angel looking at them, and then he jumped down, and headed back towards the front door. Conner looked back at Dawn. "In LA, I feel in love with someone, and he had feelings for her. But I had her first, she was mine, and he took her from me. He doesn't even love her anymore."

Dawn's jaw dropped. "She was yours? Women are NOT something you can own, Conner!" He looked confused. "You just told me she was yours, when technically she isn't. She is her own person and…"

"We had sex! I think that qualifies as her being mine, and NOT my fathers!" he interrupted her in anger. Dawn just stood there and looked at him. What could she say? She was just taken aback by it all. She sat down on the curb. "I'm sorry," he said as he sat down next to her. "I grew up in another dimension, in a hell. All I know about this place is what Holtz told me, which, granted isn't much."

She looked back at Conner. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Conner, I just didn't realize. I…"

"It's alright," he said with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat in her room, trying to recollect on what Angel had said. It was really hard for her to understand where he was coming from.

"Knock, knock," a voice said from the other side of the closed door.

"Come in Xander," she replied.

Xander opened the door and walked towards the bed, where she sat. "You ok Buff?" He asked her, as he sat down next to her.

She laughed, "You really sure you want to ask me that question?"

"Xander! Did you find her?" a woman's voice called from the hall.

"She's in here Will!"

Willow walked through the door. "Oh, there you are Buffy. The…" she stopped once she noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just had an interesting chat with Angel."

"About?"

"Relationships we had after he left."

"So he knows then, about Spike?" Willow asked her. She nodded. "How did he take it?"

"Actually, better than I thought he would."

"So what's the problem?" Xander asked.

"You really don't want to know Xander."

"Why not?"

"Well, it concerns someone you dated in the past."

"Cordelia? What does she have to…"

"Angel and Cordelia?" Willow asked Buffy before Xander could.

"Yep, but, technically, from what he said, they never actually dated. But they fell in love with each other. Cordelia went on a higher plane, and when she returned, she had completely forgot who she was. They did a spell to get her back her memory, but that went kabloey, and they ALL lost their memory. When everything was back to normal, she remembered, and she didn't love him anymore. She saw everything he did as Angelus, and could not live with that part of his life."

"Why did you think I would not want to know they loved each other?" Xander asked. "Granted, it's sad news for you, but it's not affecting me any."

"Xander, my dear. I hate to break it to you, but Cordelia is part demon now," Buffy explained while trying to contain her laughter. Willow began to laugh, which caused Buffy to lose control of hers, and she too let out her laughter.

"Well, at least she wasn't evil," Xander uttered.

They calmed down their laughter and said, "She was, sort of."

Xander pretended to get mad, and rose from the bed. "I liked her INSPITE of that," he said as he headed for the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Willow said as she got up and began to follow him. Buffy sat there and laughed. She had to admit, the fact that every person Xander dates are at least part demon, and evil, was funny.

"Buffy, the girls are ready for their outing," Spike said as he stuck his head in the room.

"Oh shoot, I completely forgot I promised them last night we'd go to the Bronze," she replied in frustration.

"What's wrong pet?" he asked in a concerned tone. He could tell she was out of it.

"Oh, nothing Spike, just something Angel and I were talking about."

"He havin' problems still in LA?"

"Yeah, but that's not it. He…" She began, but just then Angel walked into the room.

"Buffy, can we…?" Angel stopped once he noticed Spike standing next to her. "I'm sorry, I'll just…"

"No, Angel, wait. What was it you wanted?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to talk, but it can wait."

"Angel please, we can talk. Spike?" she said, turning to him. "Can you give us a moment? That way we can talk?"

He nodded. "Hey mate," he said as he walked past Angel.

"Uhh, hi," was his reply.

Just before he exited the room, Spike turned back. "Oh, what did you want me to tell the girls?"

"Just tell them to wait a second. We'll go as soon as we're done here." He nodded in agreement, and went off to tell the girls. "Please, sit down," she said to Angel, while motioning towards the bed. He sat down and Buffy closed the door. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Its about what I said earlier. I…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Listen, before you say anything, I want to apologize."

"Buffy, it's not necessary."

"Angel, no. I'm sorry I over reacted. After all, like I said, we aren't together anymore, and haven't been for a while. I mean, I reacted terribly, and you hardly even said one word about me and Spike." As she said those final words, she walked over to her closet and opened it.

Angel sat there thinking about his dream again, as Buffy began to look for something to wear to the Bronze. Finally, she pulled out a dressy top and a pair of jeans. She turned to Angel. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'm not sure what to say," he stated. Buffy walked over to the changing screen in the corner, and went behind it. "Uhh, let me go, cause I can see you need to change," he said.

"Wait a sec, you don't have to go."

"You are about to change, I think I should."

"Ok," she said, coming out from behind the screen, still fully clothed. "First of all, I'm behind a screen, you won't see me. And secondly, even if you did, it's not like you've never seen me in my underwear before. But if you really feel that uncomfortable, I'll go change in the bathroom."

She went behind the screen to collect her change of clothes. As she leaned over to grab them and he spoke. "That's not it you know."

She held her clothes tightly, and turned. "What is it then?"

Angel thought for a moment. Was she ready to know? "Never mind," he said and headed towards the door.

"Angel, wait. What is it? What are you talking about?"

"You really think your ready to know?"

"Oh please. Don't stand there and get all cryptic guy on me again, like when we first met," she protested.

"I'm just not sure you're ready to know yet."

"Ok, you are making no sense right now," she said walking toward him. "Why wouldn't I be ready to know?"

"If I told you, you'd know why you aren't ready."

"For goodness sakes Angel, why don't you just tell me already?"

"Because, you obviously do not feel the same," he said. He opened the door, and walked out.

Buffy walked to the doorway, and watched him as he walked down the steps. What on earth could he mean? He was completely making no sense and was acting weird. What was up with him? She was thinking of what he said, about her not feeling the same. Could he mean what she thought he meant?

As she stood there pondering, Willow walked out of Xander's room. "Ohh, Buffy," she said once she noticed her there. "I was going to tell you something earlier about the map." Buffy looked up at her, to show she was paying attention. She could see an old piece of parchment rolled under her arm. "Something has changed."

"What has?"

"We're all coming up labeled now, and Dawn's, well, hers is a green dot now."

"So that means, whatever this 'destroyer' is, isn't evil?"

"I'm not really sure. but that's not our biggest problem."

Buffy looked at her. "What IS our problem?"

"Well, before, everything on the map was really delayed, it barely started to show you out on patrol. Up till then, you were still here."

"So, has it caught up yet?"

"Yeah, and you brought the 'destroyer' home with you."

"What? Conner is…?"

"Yeah, I believe so. And he's with Dawnie right now, alone."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Once again, I do not own Buffy, just the wonderful Joss Whedon does!_**

* * *

"He's with my sister right now?" Buffy asked in shock. Willow simply nodded.

"Where are they?"

Willow opened the map to look. "They're out front, but we better hurry, they're out in the street."

Buffy nodded, and her and Willow ran towards the stairs. As they ran past, Willow knocked on Xander's door, and he answered it to see them running down the stairs, so he followed.

Buffy was just about to get to the door when Angel saw her. "Where's the fire?" he asked jokingly.

She turned to him. "Is he evil?"

"Who?"

"Your son."

"Conner?" he asked puzzlingly.

"Do you have any other ones I should know about? Yes, now answer me!"

"No, he may be Darla's and my son, but he has a soul."

"Did you know he's the 'destroyer?'" Angel nodded. He was confused. "He is out there right now, with my sister, and I was about to go out there and kill him. So you better be telling me the truth Angel, cause who knows what else you're hiding from me."

"Calm down Buffy, its ok," he said as he walked over to her. He led her to the couch in the living room. "Why are you so enraged right now?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you hear that?" Conner asked Dawn. They were still outside sitting on the curb. It was cold, so he held her close.

"No," she said as she looked around. She cuddled up to him.

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure I heard something."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid." He shook his head, and gently pushed Dawn away, and stood up. He looked in every direction.

Then he heard the noise again. He looked down the street, where it came from. He could see a group of people walking towards them. He looked in the opposite direction, and saw more coming towards them as well. "Dawn, stand up."

"What's wrong Conner?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"Just do me a favor and get up slowly." Dawn nodded, and began to rise from the curb. As she did, Conner noticed the two groups begin to pick up their pace. They knew they had to act fast to get these two 'love birds' sitting out in the open. Conner grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he ran up the walk, back to the house.

Dawn turned her head to see the two groups, now fully running towards them. She screamed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Meanwhile) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angel sat down next to Buffy on the couch. Willow motioned to Xander to sit down with her. She was worried about Buffy; it was odd that she was acting this way.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you who Conner was, or WHAT he was. I just didn't think it mattered." As soon as he finished his sentence, they heard a loud scream.

Buffy looked up. "Dawnie?" They jumped up and ran for the door, just as Conner and Dawn came in. "What did you do to her?' she asked him angrily.

"Buffy, wait. He didn't do anything."

"Then why'd you scream?"

"You look out the window, and THEN you can ask me why I screamed." Buffy walked over to the window, and peered out between the curtains. She saw an army of Ubervamps, no doubt there at the hands of the First.

"Shoot," Buffy said in frustration.

"What is it Buff?" Xander asked her.

"Dawnie, do me a favor and get the girls suited up. Tell them I'm sorry, but we got a battle to fight."

"Who's out there?" Xander asked again.

"Remember that Ubervamp I fought?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you had a hard time getting him. He was strong." Xander's face suddenly changed to that of fear. "Wait, is one out there?"

Buffy nervously laughed. "Try an army. And I bet you anything, if we stay alive through this, and we go to the school tomorrow, we'll find a pile of bodies up to yin yang."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone got into position. It was hard to get really organized considering they had little time to plan. Even though, technically, the Ubervamp army could not get inside, they guarded any and every possible entrance to the house.

The Ubervamps surrounded the house. It was unclear as to what their plan was. But they planned to be ready for it. Suddenly, the Ubervamp army began to walk closer and close to the house.

"Just try and get us!" Andrew yelled from the back of the house.

"Will someone please get him to be quiet?" Buffy asked. "He's gonna say something stupid and get us all killed."

"I heard that!" he yelled, and he walked into the living room, where she was. "I'm not dumb you know! It's not like I'm gonna say, 'Come on in vampires!'" Buffy looked at Willow and Xander, with terror in their eyes. "What? That only works if YOU said it, it's not my house."

"But your living here right now you dummy!" Xander said angrily.

"It still doesn't count, does it Willow?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Normally, your right, but these guys are a bit different than your everyday, or every night vampire. It works," she said. His face turned pale.

"See, I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance," Xander replied. "But NO, we had to keep him alive."

"Xander!" Willow interjected.

"What? I say we throw him out there with them. Right Buff?" He turned to look at her, but her eyes were glued to the window. "Buffy?"

"Everyone!" she shouted so everyone could hear. "Remember, the only way is decapitation! Your stakes will not work on them! And don't forget to stay alive!" She looked at Angel in the dinning room with Conner. He nodded to her. "Ok, Attack!" She shouted just in time, as the Ubervamps began to come in through the windows and knocked down the doors. It was a fight to the death.

For a while, it seemed the "Scooby Gang" might be losing, that is until the tables began to turn. They were able to get most of them cornered in the house, and they charged at them with everything they had. Dusting as many as they could, as quickly as they could. Soon, the few Ubervamps left, began to run off in fear.

Everyone cheered. Heck, they had a right to, they were still alive. Buffy turned to look around and see everyone. She happened to glance at Dawn and Conner who were hugging and watched them as they gave each other a kiss. She smiled, it had been a long time since she had a steady boyfriend, and even if it wasn't her, she was happy for Dawn. Though she wondered what would happen when he had to go back to LA with Angel.

Angel looked at Buffy who was watching Dawn and Conner. He thought for a moment. Should he just tell her? Its not like anything would happen anyways, since he HAD to go back to LA. He walked over to her.

"Buffy?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk in private?" She nodded and began to follow him to the kitchen. As they walked through the doorway, they could hear Xander say, "I tell ya, every time we fight, I have to rebuild something. I told you we should have just put wood up instead of windows. It would save me the work!" They laughed.

"Thanks for your help, Angel. There will no doubt be more fighting in the near future, but thanks for your help. I don't think we could have managed without you here."

"Buffy, I think you're ready to know?"

She looked at him curiously. "Know what?"

He sighed. "Remember when I said, earlier, that when you were ready, I'd tell you why?" She nodded. "During the dream I had, under that spell, when I had that moment of happiness?"

"Angel, please don't. I know I over reacted when I shouldn't have. We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"Let me finish. In my dream, when I began the change, I said something." She looked at him intently. What was it he said? "The first thing I said was your name. And when I turned back into Angel, I realized that I still have feelings for you Buffy. Regardless of whether or not you feel the same, I had to tell you before me and Conner go back. And…" But he couldn't finish his sentence; Buffy cut him off with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Once again, I do not own Buffy, just the wonderful Joss Whedon does!_**

* * *

"Buffy!" a woman's voice called from outside of her door. "Buffy! Get up, they're leaving!"

"I'm coming Will," she shouted back. Buffy rolled over in her bed to check the time. She squinted to see that it read 8:00 AM. Why are they leaving now? She thought to herself. It's still bright out. She got up, and walked out of her room wearing her Yummy Sushi pajamas, and walked to the top of the stairs.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up just for our departure," a man's voice joked from down below. She looked down to see him, and her jaw dropped. She quickly ran down the steps.

"Giles?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, its me. Remember, Anya and I are going to London to see if we can try and salvage any documents of the council."

She shook her head. "But you already left, right. I mean, you're just getting back now?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't even left yet," said Anya in an annoyed tone. "Can we go? I have never been on a plane before, and I want to see how it is."

"What about Angel and Conner? Where are they?"

Willow walked over to her. "Are you ok Buffy? Angel's in LA, remember? And who's Conner?"

"You met him, Angel's son."

Giles began to laugh at what she just said. "Buffy, you know as well as I that vampire can't have children, unless they turn a child into a vampire." Buffy sat on the last step. Was it all a dream? "Maybe we should postpone the trip, till Buffy is feeling better. I don't want her getting sick…"

"No, Giles, go. I just had a weird dream is all," Buffy said. "We need those documents."

He nodded. "Very well, we'll see you all in a few days. So just relax. In fact, you should take the potentials to the Bronze tomorrow night; let them have fun for a change. That is, providing patrolling goes ok tonight." Buffy nodded in agreement, but had a look on her face like something clicked. Giles and Anya said their goodbyes, and along with Xander, were out the door, on their way to the airport.

Willow sat next to Buffy. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Buffy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Will. Why don't you get some breakfast started. I have a phone call to make.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number. After two rings, a female voice answered. "Angel Investigations."

"Uhh, hi Cordelia, is Angel around?"

"Oh, hi Buffy, yeah, let me get him, hold on. ANGEL! Telephone!"

"Hello, this is Angel."

"Its me Buffy."

Angel smiled, "Hi, Buff, how are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Not so great, we got a lot of things going on here."

"Yeah, I've seen the news. You should see what we have here. Anyways, I'm going to ask you something that is going to sound really weird, but bare with me."

"Ok," he replied.

"Do you have a son named Conner?"

There was silence for a moment, before Angel finally said, "Yes, is he there? He ran off and…"

"Angel, I have a really good feeling he'll be here tonight," she said with a sly grin.

**THE END**


End file.
